High Class
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: John and Mike are male escorts just trying to survive in the big city. They never figured love would disrupt their plans.
1. Chapter 1

This is our newest story. Hope you like it. It is done so, one chapter a day will be posted.

Co-written with RatedrKjErIcHo.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Mike Mizanin kissed the woman standing at the door to his plush apartment and smiled at her. "Drive carefully." He said. The blonde woman smiled and leaned in kissing him again before she walked away and he closed the door. He flopped back on the couch and sighed to himself. He used to love the days when Maryse came to visit. She was another one of the rich bored housewives who were all too willing to spend their husbands' money. She was blonde, beautiful and great in bed. Which made his job so much easier. He'd been a gigolo for just over a year now. At first he was a little nervous about it. But the money was good and the women were willing to have sex, it was part of the deal. It was a win win for a while. But he'd recently begun to crave more. He looked up as his best friend, roommate and fellow gigolo John Cena walked into the apartment and flopped down on the chair near the door.

"Rough day for you?" Mike asked him.

"Not overly so. But I had some chick on 5th avenue. This was the first meeting. God, the lady was annoyed as crap." John sighed. "But that's been the thing lately."

"Do you ever think we did the wrong thing by doing this?"

"We needed the money. Randy was right about there being good money in this."

"Yeah but all these women are just…I don't know." He sighed. "I want more I guess. I'm tired of these endless flings with these rich women. I know the money is good and they love to buy us all kinds of gifts. But do you ever want more?"

"I think everyone does. But this is easy money Mike. We couldn't make what we make anywhere else or doing anything else. You know that."

"Money isn't everything." Mike said.

"So you'd give this up and go back to being a broke?"

"For the right girl, I'd be willing to do anything. And I made alright money before this."

"Which job? Waiting tables, bike messaging or dog walker? I honestly don't know when

you slept."

"You're one to talk security guard and cab driver."

John sighed. "Yeah we did a lot of jobs because this is an expensive city. We should have thought about that before we left Texas and came here. We just graduated high school and took the bus here and we never thought about what we would do when we got here."

That's true. But there's got to be more than this." Mike said with a sigh. "I thought about going back to school. Taking some college classes."

"That sounds good if you want to do that." John replied. "And college is expensive. So, this would be the way to pay for it. Mike, I think if you want to go to college, you should. But what good would it do to quit this job and get into debt when you use the money from this to pay for college."

"Yeah, I guess I see your point." He replied. "I just want more."

"I think we all do. Now, I'm headed off to bed. I have a lunch client tomorrow"

Milly Harrison sighed as she craned her neck and looked at the clock beside her desk. This has been a particularly hard case and she was glad it was almost over. She hated cases like this. She was certain her client was innocence but there was so much damaging evidence. And she had tried her best in court.

"You looked stressed." Her assistant said walking in.

"This case is stressful."

"So you wanna...do something to release that stress?"

"Look Layla... You're a really nice girl and all but..."

"Get your mind out of the gutter. Well not completely anyway but I didn't mean me. I know of a guy who specializes in stress relief."

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone to help you relieve some stress without romantic complications."

"I'm not interested in being set up." Milly replied.

"It's not a set up. It's a sure thing." She said walking over to the desk. "Here this is his number. He's a specialist and believe me he's well worth the price."

"You mean like a male escort?"

"Something like that." Layla said. "Here's the number." Milly took it and looked Layla. "Milly, you need this. Just call him and believe me your stress will be history." She smiled and walked out.

Milly looked at the number. She was stressed but was calling a male escort really something she could do. She thought about it and dialed the number. She still wasn't sure this was a good idea but what could it really hurt. She made a date to meet the guy at a hotel room at the Hyatt.

Greta Sawyer sighed and craned her neck willing the pain to go away. She'd been going over the proofs for this ad campaign for nearly an hour and would just be glad when they were done. She looked up as her assistant Kaitlyn walked in.

"You seem stressed."

"Yeah well with Vickie breathing down my neck, I just want to get these finished."

"You know...I know of a sure fire way to get rid of your stress. I know of a guy who specializes in it."

"I'm not going in a blind date."

"Who's talking about dating. I'm talking all the fun without the typical bullshit."

"You mean like a..."

"You don't have to put a label on it. Here's the number. He's very good. He's hot. It's worth every penny." Kaitlyn handed it to her and left the room.

Greta looked at the number. She sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to have a little stress relief. She dialed the number and made a date with him for the following day at a hotel near her work. She didn't want him coming to her place.

Mike made sure he looked nice the next night and walked into the hotel. He had been texted the room number. New clients were the hardest sometimes and easiest too. He took the elevator to the six floor and knocked on the door of the room. It opened to reveal a very beautiful woman.

"Come in." She said opening the door wide to let him in. He walked in and turned to look at her as she closed the door. She wasnt wearing the sexy lingerie he was used to seeing on clients.

"I'm Mike." he said introducing himself.

"I'm Greta." She replied. "I've never done anything like this before. So, how do we began?"

He smiled and took her hand and led her over to the couch. "Relax. We can talk for a little while and ease into it." He said. "Would you like some wine?"

"Sure." She replied.

He smiled and walked over and poured her a glass and one for himself. He handed it to her. "So, you've never called an escort before. What made you call one now?"

"My friend suggested it actually. Work gets a little stressful and she suggested I call to help deal with it." Greta said.

"What is it you do?"

"I'm an ad executive. I work for The Guerrero agency."

"Sounds stressful." he replied.

"It can be. So, my friend suggested you as a stress relief. She said you specialize in it."

He smiled. "I've been known too." He took the glass of wine from her and placed it on the night stand. "Why don't we start with a simple massage and go from there?"

She nodded and walked over to him. "So, what do I need to do?"

"Get undressed and lay down."

She got undressed and laid down on the bed. She was a little self-conscious. He sat on the sofa watching her. She was beautiful. Not the fake, overdone beauty of most of his clients. But a simple, understated real beauty. And he was instantly attracted. And he knew that was a liability in his business. But he knew he could deal and be professional.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Milly took a deep breath and got out of her car heading into the hotel. She still wasn't sure this was a good thing to do but she was currently single and this was better than some drunken, random hook up. She walked into the hotel and got a room and headed up.

John arrived at the hotel and headed in. He had been texted the room number. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. He looked up as a blue eyed, blonde opened the door.

"You must be John." She said when she did.

"I am and you're Milly?"

"Yes." She said stepping aside. "Please come in. I've never really done this kind of thing before. So where should we start?"

"How about we sit down, have a glass of wine and just see where the night takes us?" She smiled.

"I like that idea." He smiled again and then poured them both a glass of wine. He handed her one and they sat down on the sofa in the room.

"So, what exactly do you do?" He asked her.

"I'm a lawyer." She replied.

"Sounds stressful."

"It can be."

"Are you married? Kids?" He asked before taking a sip of wine.

"I'm single no kids."

"So, what made you call someone like me?"

"My assistant said it would be a good stress reliever. That apparently you specialize in that."

He chuckled a little and smiled. "I've been known to. What is it that you do?"

"I work with the McMahon firm."

"Right. You said you were a lawyer." He smiled. "Do you enjoy that?"

"It has it's bad and good points." She said taking a sip of her wine.

"You know, a nice hot bubble bath helps relieve stress."

"I've tried that."

"But you've not tried it my way." He said getting up. "You wait here and I will get everything ready." Milly nodded.

Greta laid on the bed on her stomach, her eyes closed. Mikey's hands were magic and she felt herself starting to relax. She opened her eyes when she felt his breath on her skin close to her ear. "Don't fall asleep on me now...we're just getting started." He whispered. He ran his fingertips gently up her side and smiled when a gasp escaped her lips. "Turn over." He whispered again. She turned onto her back with him hovering above her. "On to the next thing." He smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

She moaned softly against his lips and writhed beneath him as he trailed kisses down her neck. He was surprised by how he'd felt when he kissed her, when he touched her. It was like electricity had struck him. Like nothing he'd ever felt before.

He pulled away and looked at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and he kissed her again. He didn't know what had come over him. He hadnt been nervous since he'd had his first time. And he'd had many times in between. But this was different.

She moaned as he started kissing her neck and his hands were on her body. She hadn't felt the type of passion she was feeling ever. And it had been forever she had been with anyone. It was almost a spiritual experience. For both of them.

Afterwards as they both laid there, Mike wasn't sure exactly what to say. He wasn't expecting to feel so much with her and it scared him. This was what he did for a job. And now, he wasn't sure what to do with his feelings.

Milly stood in the main room in the bathrobe that John had brought her. Steam was billowing out of the bathroom and he appeared at the door a few minutes later shirtless.

"So, was that relaxing?" He asked when he walked into the room.

"It was. It was a way better bath than I could ever do." She smiled.

"Good." He walked over to her and kissed her. "So, shall we start other things that will relax you?"

"What did you have in mind?" He smiled and picked her up settling on the table and separating her legs. He pulled at the robe and kissed her neck and shoulders. She moaned as he did. She felt the robe opening and slip down. She felt his lips on her skin as he moved the robe down further. She moaned when she felt him slid inside her. His breath caught in his throat and the muscles in his jaw clenched. He didn't know what had come over him but he couldn't get enough of her.

Milly laid in the bed catching her breath after they had made love again. "Wow! That was really incredible." She said as they laid there. "No wonder Layla suggested this to me."

"So you're pretty relax now?"

"Yes." She replied.

"So, would you want to get together again?" He asked. He really wanted to see her again and hoped this wasn't a one time thing.

"Definitely." She said. "Maybe once a week?"

"That sounds like a good start."

"A good start? You see people more than once a week."

"Sometimes. It depends on the person. Some like more than once a week. Others once a week."

"I think once a week would work." He nodded.

"Same time and place?"

"Yes." She replied.

He nodded. He hoped once they started, she would want more than once a week. He definitely wanted more than once a week with her.

Mike held Greta after they'd made love again. "When can I see you again?"

"I don't know." She replied.

"Well, how about we start with once a week and see where things go?"

"That sounds reasonable. What day do you have available?"

"You pick a day and it'll be yours."

"What about Wednesdays? Same time?" He asked her.

"Sure." She replied. She looked at the time. "I really need to head out." He nodded and both got dressed. They made the plans for the next week.

He pulled her to him and kissed her again passionately. "Drive safely." She nodded and walked out.

Mike arrived home and saw that John was already home. He walked in and saw him in the living room. "How was your appointment?"

"It was good. We're doing it again next week. How was yours?"

"Good. We are making ours weekly." He said sitting down. "John, can I be honest with you?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever felt something for someone you just met? Something that you have never felt before."

"What do you mean?"

"With this girl today. I felt something so strong with her. It was different from the others. It felt like electricity going through me when we touched. And being with her was amazing. And I'm not sure what to do?" He looked at John. "Have you ever felt that way?"

"Not until today. No."

"What do you mean not until today?" He asked him.

"The girl I was with today. I felt something with her. And it was like I couldn't get enough with her and I have never felt that with any other client."

"So what are we going to do?"

"There's not much we can do. I guess." Mike looked at him. "We just have to continue to do the job we are paid for."

Mike nodded in agreement. He knew John was right but after being with her, he was uncertain about being with the others. But they had been clients for a while and he had to continue to do his job no matter how he felt.

Greta got home and walked in still tingling from her time with Mike. She put her things down and got her a glass of wine. She still couldn't believe how much she felt with him. It was confusing to say the least. But she was looking forward to seeing him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Milly walked into the office the next morning and Layla grabbed her arm and pulled her into her office shutting the door. "So how was it?"

"How was what?" Milly asked as she sat down at her desk.

"The appointment with John. He's good isn't he?" Layla smiled and sat down across from her.

"It was amazing." Milly replied. "We're making it a weekly thing."

"Good. I think that will help you."

"Thanks Layla. Now, did you send that file to Mr. Rhodes?"

"Yes. He got it." She smiled.

"Do I even want to know what that means?"

"Probably not." Layla said smiling. "Tell John I said hi next time you see him."

"I will." She said to her. "Now, let's get to work."

Mike and John both got ready for their clients that morning. Both were seeing regulars that they saw every week. "Who do you have today?" John asked.

"Maryse." Mike said. "You?"

"Eve."

"Right. The unhappy wife of Michael Cole, sneazeball attorney."

"Yep. I swear every time we are together, all she does is complain about him and how much she hates him. I mean if you're that unhappy, divorce him." John said. "It's pathetic really. I pity her so much. And I honestly don't like her at all."

"Maryse is pretty much the same." Mike said. "The new client you saw last night...what was she like?"

"She was amazing." He smiled a little. "She's an attorney. She's beautiful. And sweet. And I have no idea why, but I couldn't get enough of her. She's just so amazing. I'm honestly shocked she needed to pay someone for that."

"How was yours?" Mike smiled.

"She's beautiful. Smart, funny. The minute I kissed her it was like an electric shock ran through my body. I've never had such a passionate experience with anyone."

"Sounds like these two really made an impression on us." John replied. He looked at the time. "I better head out. We know how impatient Eve is."

"Maryse too." Mike said as he headed out too.

Greta walked into her office and smiled when Kaitlyn walked in with coffee for them both. "Thank you, Kaitlyn." She said taking it.

"So, how did your day go yesterday?" Kaitlyn asked her. "You look a little tired."

"It was amazing. He was amazing."

"He is one of a kind." Kaitlyn smiled. "So, are you seeing him again?"

"We plan to make it a weekly thing."

"Good. I think it will be help."

"I think so too. I can't really describe it. It was beyond amazing."

"You definitely seem more relaxed than you did a few days ago."

"Thanks." She smiled a little bit. "Well, let's get to work."

Mike got up after being with Maryse and started getting dressed. "Why are you leaving so soon? He won't be home for hours."

"I've got another appointment in an hour."

"Oh." She said to him. "So, about we have another appointment this week."

"I'm really booked up. So I will see you same time next week." He leaned in and kissed her and then grabbed his jacket and left.

Eve looked at John as he got dressed. "Are you sure you can't stay longer? Michael won't be here until late tonight. We have a few hours."

"I can't. I have other clients to see and other things to do." He said quickly kissing her on the cheek and heading out. He just didn't' want to be with her anymore for that day. He didn't have another client for a few hours but he just wanted to be away Eve. She was getting too clingy. It was a sex for cash relationship only. And that was how he saw it.

He pulled Milly's business card out of his wallet when he got to the car and dialed the number of the local florist. He ordered her a dozen pink roses and added a note. He hoped she liked them.

"Milly, you have a delivery." Layla said over the intercom.

"Okay, bring it in please." she looked up as Layla opened the door. "Oh my goodness. Those are beautiful." She smiled as Layla put them on her desk.

"Who are they from?" Layla asked.

"I don't know." Milly smiled as she picked up the card. _'Looking forward to next time. Hope you are too. John' "_ They're from John."

"He sent you flowers?" Layla asked.

"Yes. I'm sure he sends them to all his new clients."

"He never did to me and I'm sure he hasn't to anyone else." Layla smiled. "He must really like you."

"Only because he's paid to."

"I think it could be more than that."

Milly looked at her. "I doubt it. But it's still nice to receive them." Layla smiled and walked out back to her desk. Once she was gone, Milly looked at the flowers. She had to smile. They were really pretty.

Mike sat outside Greta's office and looked at his watch. When she came out for lunch, he'd ask her to go with him. He heard the door open and looked as it did.

"Mike?" Greta said when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to grab some lunch with me. My treat." He said. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. That sounds great."

"Great." He smiled. "Anywhere you want to go." He said as they walked out of her office.

"There's a great little cafe right around the corner."

"Sounds perfect." Mike smiled as they headed out. They walked to the café and were seated at a table by the water fountain. "So what's good here?"

"They have amazing Chicken Salads."

"Well, that sounds good." He said as the waiter came over and took their order.

"So, what made you want to have lunch with me?" She asked as they sat there.

"I was in the area and saw the building. Thought it would be nice to see you."

"Well it is definitely a nice surprise." She smiled. "I usually have lunch alone or in my office. So I like to have a lunch guest. Do you do this for all your...friends?"

"Only the special ones." He smiled with a wink.

"Oh, so I'm special?"

"You are." She smiled as he said it. "I've got an opening this evening if you're free?"

"Isn't that a little soon after last time?"

"So. Come on. You know you want too." She smiled at him.

"What time and where?"

He smiled. "Eight o'clock and we can meet at my place." He said getting out his card. "It has the address on it. I'll cook. And my roommate won't be home."

"You have a roommate?"

"A fellow worker. But he will be out of the house tonight. What do you say? I make a mean lasagna."

"Okay." She smiled. He smiled back and they finished up lunch. He was glad she agreed to dinner. He just wanted to spend time with her. He went to the store and got everything he needed to make dinner. He was determind to make it a great dinner. He called John who said he would stay out and let him have the house. He couldn't wait to spend the time with Greta.


	4. Chapter 4

John stood propped against the side of his car waiting for Milly to come down from the office. He smiled when he saw her coming. He waited until she was at her car before he approached her. "Did you like the flowers?"

Milly turned to him. "They were very beautiful." She smiled. "But you didn't have to send them."

"I know but I wanted too."

"Well thank you." She smiled again.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? My treat. Anywhere you want to go."

"Sure. There's a great place just around the corner."

"Great. I'll drive." He smiled and opened the passenger door his car. She smiled and got in.

Once they were at the restaurant, they quickly ordered. "So, I'm glad you agreed to have dinner with me." He said as they sat there.

"And why is that?"

"So we can get to know each other better." He smiled. "I mean we know each other in that sense but I want us to know more about each other."

"Okay." She replied as the waiter brought their drinks. "So what is it you want to know? And if you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Well, the why is I want to know about you." He replied. "And what I want to know is everything. Where you grew up? What your parents do? Where you went to college? And everything you like."

"Do you do this with all your clients?"

"No, I don't. I have had dinner with a few but usually it's their treat and it's part of the "date". But I haven't ever asked any of them to dinner or sent them flowers."

"So, what makes me different?"

"You're you."

She couldn't help but smile. "And that means what exactly?"

"Just that I like you and you're not like the others." He smiled just as their dinner was brought. "So, let's enjoy this dinner and get to know each other."

"Alright." She replied. "I guess we could start with me. I went to NYU for college and law school. I work a lot and like to cook, do kickboxing and yoga. That's about it for me. What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked.

"Well we are suppose to be getting to know each other. So tell me about you."

"My story isn't that interesting."

"Well I'm still interested. I would like to get to know you. So, tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell. Moved here after I graduated high school and started doing what I do."

"Can I ask how you got into this type of work?" She asked. She noticed him shifting in his seat. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business. So, let's talk about something else."

"No it's okay. My friend Mike and I moved here right after high school and it cost more to live here than we thought. We each worked two and three jobs but we were still barely scraping by. We met this guy who told us we could make a lot of money and here we are."

"I understand about that. This city is costly." She replied. "I worked some different jobs while in college and law school to pay for it."

"What made you want to be a lawyer?"

"My parents. Both are lawyers and it was always assumed I would be too."

"Both are lawyers?"

"Were." She replied. "My dad died of a heart attack when I was sixteen. My mom couldn't deal with it and she ended up in a mental hospital where she killed herself. And unfortunately my father had gambled everything away so I had to figure out how to pay for college and law school."

"And you've done well for yourself."

"With a lot of hard work and late nights. My job is as stressful as anything. I have sleepless nights and so much on my mind. While the money is good, it's so much hard work that I don't really have much of a life outside work. Like this dinner, it has been such a long time since I went out for dinner with someone. It's nice."

"I know what you mean and it's nice." John smiled. "Maybe we could do it again."

"I'd like that."

Mike had just finished putting dinner on the table when there was a knock in the door. He walked over and opened it and smiled when he saw Greta standing there. "I'm glad you came."

"Well what can I say? You made a very tempting offer." She smiled. "So, what did you make?"

"Lasagna and salad as promised."

"Sounds good and it certainly smells good." She said walking in. "This is a nice place."

"Thanks. My roommate John and I have been here for a few years."

"This him?" She asked pointing to a photo of them.

"Yep, that's him." He said handing her a glass of wine. "We've been best friends for as long as I can remember."

"It's nice to have a friend that long." She said taking it. "Does he do the same thing for a job?"

"He does. We tried to work I guess you would call them regular jobs but we didn't make as much. This city is expensive and this pays us the best."

"I can understand that. When I was working my way through school, I was working three jobs and taking classes. I still live in a shoebox apartment." She laughed a little bit.

"But you don't now right?"

"No, I have a pretty nice place on the Upper East Side. But it took years of working three jobs to get there. You do what you have to do to get by."

"That's true." He said. "Shall we eat while dinner's still hot?"

"Yes." She smiled as they sat down. She took a bite of the lasagna. "Wow, this is really good. Where did you learn to cook?"

"My mom. She signed me up for home ec in high school."

"Well it's good she did. Because you are an amazing cook."

"Thanks." He smiled. "I do aim to please."

"Yes, you do." She replied. "So, what's the plan for after dinner? Did you make a dessert?"

"I actually bought it. But I plan to slice it up myself."

"Great." She smiled. They'd had a nice dinner and she hoped they would again. She really liked him. But knew it was dangerous too given what he did for living. But it was a job, like any other really, with the exception that he had sex for money with other women. But it couldn't hurt to start as friends and see where it went. And that was just what she was going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

John and Milly sat in the living room of her house where they'd decided to go after dinner. "You have a nice apartment,."

"Thanks. It belonged to my grandmother. She left it to me when she died." She replied. "It's rent controlled. So that's good." She looked at him. "I'm sure your place is nice."

"It is but expensive. That's why Mike and I are roommates. It's cheaper."

"I bet so. I used to have a roommate but she got married and I decided not to have another one right now."

"I can understand that."

"Not that having a roommate would be bad. But it would depend on the roommate." She smiled. "So, this was nice tonight. Dinner I mean."

"We should definitely do it again."

"I would like that." She smiled.

"Maybe we could make our weekly appointments including dinner." He said.

"That sounds good. I would really like that."

"It's good that you want me for just more than my body." He said causing her to smile.

"Well there is more to you than that." she smiled. "But I have to admit, that's very nice."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Are you kidding me? You're gorgeous." She said looking at him. "Oh like you don't know that."

"I might but it's nice to hear from a beautiful girl." She blushed a little when he said that.

"I'm so not beautiful."

"Are you kidding me? You're gorgeous." He said as he took her drink from her hand and leaned in close to her lips. "You've got the most beautiful Amber colored eyes I've ever seen, sweet little smile that's slightly crooked. It's playful and mischievous at the same time. And you've got this ability to make people feel at ease when they're around you. You make people feel accepted, loved. And that's very sexy."

She smiled when he leaned in and kissed her. She deepened the kiss between them and he laid her down on the sofa. He wanted to be with her more than he ever had with anyone. He had never felt like this with someone.

Greta and Mike sat in the living room after dessert getting to know each other a little more. "So, this has been a great evening." Mike said as they sat there.

"It has been." She agreed. "We should definitely get together like this more often."

"I could arrange it a couple of nights a week."

"Great. I look forward to it." She smiled. "So, did you want to maybe watch a movie or something?"

"I would love to watch a movie." He said as he got up and looked over the movie collection. "I hope you like what I pick."

"I'm sure I will." She replied. He walked back over after putting it in and sat down by her. "What did you choose?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh come on." She whined.

"No, wait until it starts." He smiled. He pressed play and the movie started.

"The Dark Knight?"

"Yep. One of the best." He smiled. "Now, quiet and enjoy the movie." She smiled and got comfortable beside him. She shivered and he grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and pulled it around them.

John looked over at Milly as she laid there sleeping. He hadn't planned on things going like that but he couldn't say he regretted it. Because he didn't and he hoped she didn't either. She moved in her sleep and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. He never questioned his job until now. But meeting her had definitely made him. And now he could see himself giving it up.

Mike looked over to his right and saw that Greta was asleep. She looked more beautiful as she did. She shifted on the couch and laid her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. He was soon asleep himself.

The next morning, Mike woke up and saw Greta still sleeping snuggled against his chest. He kissed her on the forehead and laid her down on the couch as he got up and stretched. He went to the bathroom and then walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. He saw that John wasn't home yet. He wondered where exactly his best friend and roommate was. He got out the stuff to make pancakes and started the breakfast.

"Something smells good." He heard from the doorway.

"I figured I would make you breakfast." He turned and smiled at her. "I hope pancakes are okay."

"I love pancakes."

"Great." He smiled and finish up. "So, did you sleep well?"

"It was great. I wasn't expecting to fall asleep here."

"Well you can sleep here anytime."

"Thanks." She laughed as she sat down. "Is your roommate home?"

"Nope. It's just us."

"Good. Then maybe after breakfast we can nap again."

"Sounds good to me." He smiled.

John woke and found the bed empty. He pulled on his pants and headed to the kitchen. He smiled when he saw the table was set with food.

"I hope waffles are okay. I didn't have much else in my cabinets and fridge."

John smiled. "Waffles are great."

"Good. I did have some chocolate chips so they are chocolate chip waffles." She smiled and put them on a plate. "Do you want coffee, milk or juice?"

"Coffee is fine."

She poured him a cup and sat it on the table as well. "So, let's eat." They sat down at the table. "So, do we need to talk about last night? Not that I regret it because I don't. But it complicates things right? With your job and all?"

"Well that depends on you and how serious you want us to be. Because I can see something between us. You just say the word and I'll find something else to do."

"You would really do that for me?" She asked trying not to smile that he was willing to do that.

"Yes. I really like you."

"I like you too and I would like this to be serious between us." She said. "But I also know that this is expensive city and I'm not sure if you would find a job that pays you as much. And I would hate for you to go to a job where you couldn't make enough for your bills and then you resent me later for it." She sighed. "But at the same time, if you stay with this job, you would be sleeping with other girls and that bothers me much more. I think we could have a great relationship. But we both have to be happy with it and everything. Am I making sense? Because I feel like I'm not."

"You're making perfect sense. And I'll find something else to do."

"Really?"

"Really." He said leaning over and kissing her. "Now can we eat?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled and they ate the breakfast.

John wondered what Mike would say about him leaving what he was doing and finding another job. He realized Mike was right. For the right person , it was easy to give up doing what they did. He just hoped he could find another job.


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast, Greta and Mike went to his room and laid down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Is this what we are going to do all day?" She asked him as they laid there.

"I was thinking about it. Unless you have work or something. I'm not sure when my roommate will be home. But we can hang out here."

"It's Saturday." She said "I don't have anywhere I have to be."

"Then you can stay with me?"

"Yeah, I can stay with you."

"Great." He smiled. "So, how about a movie?"

"Sounds good." She smiled and they sat on the sofa.

"So, what kind of job did you want?" Milly asked John as they sat in the apartment on the sofa with her laptop.

"Well, I did a few jobs before I started this. I worked as a security guard and cab driver.""

"Okay. We can work with that." She said typing some things on her laptop. "Are those jobs you want to do?"

"I don't know. I mean there wasn't really much money in them. Mike and I had issues paying the bills. Well we got the bills paid but we had to give up other things."

She looked at him. "Are you sure about this? Because if you're not, you can change your mind and I promise I won't be offended or anything. I won't be mad." She said. "I just want you to be happy. I mean I never expected this between us and I'm not going to tell you what to do. I want you to do what you want."

"I want you and I will do whatever I have to do to be with you." She smiled and kissed him.

"Well to that effect, I think I actually found you a job." She said looking at her laptop.

"Already?"

"Well, a friend of mine owns a gym and he is always looking for trainers. And I can tell you work out. So, would you be interested in a job as a trainer? The pay is actually pretty good. And Dwayne would train you."

"That would be amazing."

"I'll call him and set it up. What kinds of things is your roommate into? I can see if we could find him something too."

"I'll talk to him and see if he wants something else first. He might decide to stay in the business even if I leave. So I better ask him first."

"Alright." She smiled. "I will call Dwayne and see when he can meet with you." John nodded as she picked up the phone and dialed the number. She talked briefly to the guy before turning back to John. "You meet with him tomorrow morning. He's really very interested."

"That's awesome! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Dwayne is a good guy. So, I know you would like the job plus I've been known to work out there."

"Do you have a trainer?"

"Not really. I usually work out with Dwayne. But normally I do my own thing." She looked at him. "So, we have that taken care of. Did you need to go home or did you want to hang out with me some more?"

"I will hang out here. But I should call Mike." She nodded as he dialed Mike's number from his cell phone.

Mike groaned as he broke away from kissing Greta and answered his phone. "Hello."

"Hey, man. I was just checking in." John said to him.

"I'm here. Are you with a client? Have you been with one all night?"

"I wouldn't call her a client anymore. I have some things to tell you but I don't want to do it over the phone. I should be home tonight and we can talk."

"How about you bring her and I'll ask Greta if she wants to stay and we can have dinner?"

"Who's Greta?"

"She's a friend. We will talk when you come tonight."

"Alright. See you tonight." John said hanging up. He looked at Milly. "Are you okay with going to my place tonight?"

"Yes, I am." She smiled. "That way I can meet Mike."

"Great. Now what shall we do in the meantime?" She smiled as he kissed her.

Later that evening, they headed to his place. They walked into the apartment. "Nice of you to come home." Mike kidded him.

"Thanks." He laughed. "This is Milly. Milly, this is Mike."

"Nice to meet you." She said to him.

"You too. Well dinner is ready." He said as they walked further into the room."

John looked at Mike and smiled. "Is this her?"

"Yes, this is Greta."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm John. And this is Milly."

"It's nice to meet you both." Greta smiled. "Well, dinner is on the table so let's eat."

They sat down. Mike looked across the table at John. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, I've made a decision and I hope you will be supportive." John said. "I've decided to leave the business. I want to start something with Milly and I want to be with her only. So, I'm leaving the business."

"Oh thank God. That's going to make my decision so much easier to tell you. I'm quitting too."

"You are?" John said.

"Yeah. I know we wont get jobs that make as much but quitting seems right."

"Well since you mention jobs, I have an interview tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Milly has a friend that owns a gym and he wants to hire some trainers. And she talked to him and he agreed to meet with me."

"I can see if I can get you one too." Milly said. "If you want?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. What are you interested in?"

"Well, I did a few jobs before this one. Dog walker and others things.'

"Well, are you interested in training or would you be interested in something else? I know a lot people in different business. So what could you see yourself doing?"

"I'd love to work with animals."

"Well, I happen to know the trainer at the Bronx Zoo. Would you be interested working there?"

"That would be amazing. Thank you."

"No problem. Let me go make the call." She said as she excused herself.

"I've got to go to the restroom. Excuse me." John said. He walked away. Greta looked at Mike.

"What made you want to give this up?" He smiled and kissed her.

"I'm in love with a great girl."

"Really?" She asked. "Do I know this great girl?"

"I think you do. And as I'm in love with her, I don't want to be in the business anymore. I love you Greta."

She smiled. "Really? You love me?"

"Yes, I do." He smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I love you too." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

"Well, it's all set up." Milly said walking back in . "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"That's okay." Greta said as she pulled away. "You said you had news."

"Oh yeah." Milly replied. "My friend at the zoo will see you tomorrow."

"Really? Just like that?"

"What can I say? I have great friends."

"Oh My God, John your girlfriend is awesome."

"I think she is too." John smiled.

"Well since we have that done. How about we enjoy the rest of this evening?" Milly replied.

Everyone nodded and they sat down and finished their dinner and then dessert. Both John and Mike couldn't believe that they had found two girls that they were willing to give up everything for. Now they just had to tell their clients that they would have to find other guys for themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike looked at his watch as he sat in the zoo office the next day. He couldn't believe he was interviewing for a new job. He really hoped he got it.

"Mr. Mizanin." Justin Gabriel said walking in. "Nice to meet you. I'm Justin Gabriel. I run the zoo."

"Nice to meet you." Mike said shaking his hand.

"So, what kind of job were you interested in?"

"I just love to work with animals so any job would be fine."

"Well, I have two openings here. One is working with the monkeys as an assistant caregiver. The other one is with the lions as a caregiver/trainer. Would you be interested in them?"

"Just like that?"

"Well, Milly speaks highly of you and I trust her judgment plus I like your resume and you seem like a nice guy. The pay with each job is well above the normal as we are a very successful zoo. This is the pay." He said handing him a piece of paper with the amount on it.

"A month?"

"No. A week. Are you interested?"

"Definitely!"

"Great. You can start in a week? That will give you time to leave your other job."

"Yeah a week should be long enough."

"Great. See you a week from today."

"Thank you so much." Mike said shaking his hand and headed out. Now he just had to tell his clients he was leaving.

John arrived home after his interview with Dwayne about the trainer position. Dwayne was very impressed and hired him on the spot. John had a week to tell his clients and get ready for the new job.

"How'd your interview go?"

"I got the job."

"Me too." Mike replied. "And the salary is more than I thought it would be."

"Mine too. With this job, I can definitely make my half of the bills and have extra."

"Me too." He said looking at John. "You don't think Milly and Greta had something to do with the salary do you?"

"No, I don't think they do. Milly might have gotten us the interviews but I don't think those guys would have intentionally up the salaries."

"You're probably right. Now all we have to do is tell Randy we're out."

"He doesn't own us. He just introduce us into this business. We can quit anytime."

"Do you think it will be that easy?"

"I can't be sure but I don't see why it wouldn't be. I'm sure he's got some young guys who would be eager to make this kind of cash."

"Yeah." Mike replied. "Should we go ahead and call him?"

"Yeah. Let's ask him to come over and we will tell him together. Then we can put this behind us and move on." Mike nodded and dialed Randy's number. He said he would be over in a few minutes.

"He's on his way." Mike said as he sent Greta a text message about meeting for dinner later.

There was a knock on the door and John got up and answered it. "Randy, thanks for coming."

"Well, you said you wanted to talk to me about something. So what is it?"

"Mike and I have made a decision." John started.

"What kind of decision?"

"We're leaving the business. It's just not something we want to do anymore."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"We're in love."

"In love?" Randy asked. "With who? And please don't say clients."

"They aren't clients anymore." John replied. "Randy, we want out and have a normal life with these girls. So, we just wanted to let you know."

"Well I'm happy for you guys. If you'll give me your black books, I'll have them to other guys in no time."

Both Mike and John went to their rooms and got the books. They handed them both to Randy.

"Thanks for understanding." John said to him.

"Well, it happens." Randy replied. "Do you want me to break the news to your clients for you? That way I can explain that they will be getting someone new."

"That would be great thanks." Randy nodded and headed out. John turned to Mike once he had. "That went well."

"Yep and we can put all of this behind us."

"So how about we cook dinner for the girls to celebrate? Have them both over tonight?"

"Sounds good. I'll call Greta. You call Milly."

John nodded. "I can't wait to start this whole new life with her. I never imagined I would fall in love so fast. But she's worth and I want the life with her."

Mike smiled. "I know exactly how you feel." John nodded and they each went to call the girls about dinner.

"Someone is really happy today." Layla said walking in Milly's office. "Is it safe to assume you had another appointment with the very hot John Cena."

"We had another date the other night. And he's leaving the business and getting an every day job. He wants to be with just me."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah. He had a interview today with Dwayne at the gym."

"You must be amazing in bed to get him leave the business."

"Well I like to think so." Milly laughed. "But it's because he loves me. I know it's fast but when it's right."

"I know." Layla smiled. "So, your current boyfriend is getting a job with your ex-boyfriend who is my current boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Bizzaro world."

"I'll say." Milly laughed as her cell phone rang. "Oh I have to get this."

"Say hey to Mr. Wonderful for me." Layla smiled and walked out.

"Hey, what's up?" Milly asked when she answered.

"I was hoping you were free for dinner tonight at my place."

"Always. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait either. Oh I got the job. So thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight." He said hanging up. She smiled when she hung up. She was glad that John got the job and she really believe he would do a great job.

Greta smiled when she answered the phone and heard Mike's voice. "How are you today beautiful?"

"Good. A little stressed but otherwise good. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic. I got the job. And I was hoping you'd want to get together for dinner at my place tonight to help me celebrate. We could have dinner here and dessert at your place if you're interested."

"I'm so happy you got the job. And dinner sounds great. About seven?"

"Seven sounds good. See you then."

"See you then and we can celebrate the new job." She said hanging up.

She looked up as Kaitlyn walked in. "Did you make another date with Mr. Awesome?"

"Actually, he uh...he decided to give up the business and see only me."

"What?" Kaitlyn asked.

"He wants to be with me only."

"That's great, Greta. I'm happy for you."

"Stop planning the wedding in your head."

"What?" Kaitlyn smiled. "I'm not planning anything."

"Yes, you are. I know you too well Kaitlyn."

"Doesn't have to be big and fancy. That wouldn't suit you. And I have to be the maid of honor when the time comes."

"Let's just see where this goes. We only started dating."

"Right." Kaitlyn laughed.

"Get to work." Greta laughed as Kaitlyn walked out.

Later that night, Greta and Milly arrived at the apartment at the same time. "Dinner invite?" Milly asked her.

"Yes. I guess they want to celebrate the new jobs."

"I guess so." Milly laughed as they headed to the apartment. She knocked on the door and wanted for someone to answer.

Mike smiled when he saw it was them. "Glad you both could come."

"Thanks for the invite." Milly smiled. "So, I assume we are here to celebrate that you and John both have new jobs?"

"Yes." He smiled and leaned in and kissed Greta. "So food is on the table. Let's eat."

They followed him to the dining room and they all sat down. Both Mike and John smiled as they all sat there. Finally life seemed to be good for them. They could only hope it would last.


	8. Chapter 8

Randy waited at the restaurant to tell Maryse and Eve about John and Mike leaving the business. He looked up as they both walked up and sat down. "Ladies, thank you for joining."

"Well you said it was about our weekly appointments." Eve said. "So, what is going on?"

"Well, I'm going to have to find you new guys."

"Why? I'm happy with Mike." Maryse said to him.

"I'm sorry but Mike and John have chosen to leave this business and pursue other things. So, I have two guys I have picked out for you both and I think you will be happy." He motioned for them to come over. "This is Ted DiBiase Jr. and Alex Riley. I thought they were the best ones to replace John and Mike. Ted, this is Maryse and Alex, this is Eve."

"Nice to meet you lovely ladies." Ted replied. "Randy was right. You both are beautiful."

"Well, I will leave you to get to know each other. Ladies, Gentlemen, have a nice evening." He said as he got up and headed out of the restaurant.

Mike and Greta drove back toward her place after dinner. "That was a nice dinner." Mike said as they did.

"It was nice. I really like Milly. She's sweet and kind. And obviously John's crazy about her. And she is about him."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been able to take my eyes off you all night."

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "You know flattery will get you everywhere."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Really." She said as she leaned in and kissed him. "Now, let's head in to my place and continue this."

He smiled as they pulled into the parking lot. They headed upstairs to her place.

John looked at Milly as they sat there on the couch. "I really like Greta. She's nice."

"She is nice and she seems to really love Mike." Milly replied.

"I think she does." He replied. "It's all so strange though."

"Strange how?"

"Just that a short while ago, Mike and I were doing what we were. And then in an instant, we're quitting and getting other jobs and falling in love you guys."

"And that's bad?"

"No, of course not." He sighed. "I just meant that we weren't expecting it. But it's great. Milly, I'm so happy I met you."

She smiled a little bit. "I'm happy I met you too. Now, we have this place to ourselves. We should definitely take advantage of it."

"What did you have in mind?"

She smiled and kissed him. "I think you know." He took her hand and they headed to his bedroom.

Eve watched the apartment from her car. She had told her husband she was going out shopping after lunch with Maryse. She had an enjoyable afternoon with Alex but it was nothing like John. She wanted him back. Whatever his reasons for leaving, she'd make him see that she wasnt giving him up without a fight. She got out of the car and headed to the apartment. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Eve, what are you doing here? Randy should have told you that I'm out of the business." John said when he opened the door and found her standing there.

"I came to see you Johnny." She smiled and walked in. She turned to face him. "Randy told me you were out of the business. And I couldn't believe it. So I came to see you and asked why you're out and ask you to reconsider. We were so good together." She said walking over to him. "I know I'm married but I don't want to give up us. It was too good." She leaned in and kissed him and pulled away. "I know you think so too."

"No, I don't. I have a new job and I've met someone. I just want to be with her. You need to move on and let me move on. So you should leave."

"You've met someone?" She said with distain. "She can't be as beautiful as I am."

"She's the most beautiful woman in the world." He walked over to the door and opened it. "Leave."

Eve looked at him and then grabbed her purse. "This isn't over." She walked past him and into the hallway. She was far from done. He would be hers again no matter what she had to do.

John sighed and locked the door. He turned back to the hallway and saw Milly standing there in his shirt.

"Who was that?" She asked him.

He sighed and walked over to her. "She's not important."

"Who is she?" She asked again.

"She's an ex-client. She's not important. I told her it was over and move on."

"I thought you said Randy was talking to them for you."

"He did but apparently she didn't get the message. Hopefully she does now."

"Should I be worried? About us and my safety? Is she going to go fatal attraction and boil a bunny in my kitchen?"

John laughed. "I can't say that for sure but I swear to you that I would never let anything happen to you. I love you Milly."

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him. "And I'm not afraid of her. But women like that will do anything when they want something. So, we need to trust each other. And make sure she can't break it." She looked at him. "So promise me now that you will never cheat on me and that will take care of it. So she wont be able to tell me that you're cheating on me. So promise me now."

"I promise to be honest with you, never cheat on you, never forget to tell you how beautiful you are, and to love you unconditionally always."

She smiled. "Good. And I promise to be honest with you, to always be faithful and to tell you everyday how much I love you."

"Then we're good?"

"We're good." She smiled and kissed him.

"Then lets go back to bed." She nodded as he took her hand and they headed back.

Greta and Mike laid in the bed wrapped in each other's arms. "So, should I be worried about any ex clients?" Greta asked him. "I know you were really popular. So should I be worried?"

"I don't think so. No one could ever hold a candle to you anyway."

She smiled and kissed him. "You're such a sweet talker."

"Just stating the facts." She smiled and kissed him.

"Then let's get back to what we were doing." She said to him. She pulled him to her and they were soon making love again.

Maryse sat in her apartment thinking about the day. She'd had a good time with Ted but it was nothing like Mike. She had to figure out how to get him back into her bed. She needed him. She couldn't take being married to Alberto if she didn't have Mike on the side. The money was nice. But he was nearly insufferable. And she hated the way he always had Ricardo around. She had to find a way to get Mike back into her bed. She decided she would talk to him tomorrow and see if she couldn't change his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Mike and John had both been at their new jobs for a few weeks and both had still been harassed by Maryse and Eve. Maryse was calling Mike and coming to the apartment. Eve was doing the same and coming to John's job.

"John, your stalker is here." Kofi said walking up.

"Great. Why can't she realize I'm with Milly. I love her."

"Do you want me to get rid of her? And you should talked to Dwayne about putting her on trespass notice."

"I will do that. And yeah can you deal with her."

"Consider it done." He walked over to where Eve was. She hadn't seen John luckily. "Mrs. Lauranitits, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for John Cena."

"I'm sorry John is training someone and isn't available."

"Fine." She said walking out. She had to think of something else. Trying to talk to John wasn't doing anything. Maybe it was time to talk to the little tramp who got John to leave the business.

John walked to Dwayne's office and knocked on the door. "John, what can I do for you?"

"I have a problem."

"Mrs. Lauranitits."

"Yes."

"I have noticed her here."

"I was hoping you could put her on trespass notice. She's pretty much stalking me"

"Yeah. I know a cop who can handle it and a judge too. It will be done."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"No problem. You've been an asset to us since you've been here and Milly happens to be a good friend of mine. I want her to be happy and you do that for her."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Consider it done." John nodded and headed back to the main floor.

Mike sighed when he saw Maryse sitting outside in her car. He was tired of her coming by and calling. He walked toward her car determined to make her realize she needed to move on and leave him alone. "What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone and to stop coming by here and calling all the time."

"Mike, please reconsider and come back. I need you. Please." She said opening the door of her car and stepping out. "I know you must miss me. I miss you. Please come back. I need you."

"I don't miss you. I'm in a relationship and I'm happy." He looked at her. "And you're embarrassing yourself. Every time you call or harass me. You're just making yourself look desperate. I know Randy got you someone knew. Leave me alone and stop embarrassing yourself."

"You're in a relationship?"

'Yes, I am. And I'm happy. You need to move on."

"So you think you can just move on? Just like that?"

"Yes. I quit the business and I don't plan on going back into it. You need to move on. This is the last time we will ever see each other. I don't want you to come here or my apartment or call. From here on out, it's done."

"We are far from done."

"We are done. End of story." Mike said as he turned and walked away. Maryse watched as he did. If he really thought that, he was wrong. She had to find out who he was seeing and make sure that relationship ended. She wasn't about to give Mike up.

He picked up the phone and called Randy. "I need to talk to you."

"What's going on?"

"Maryse is stalking me. Eve is stalking John. You need to handle them. Randy, John and I are happy with the girls we have been seeing. We don't' want anything from our former life. Please handle this."

"I'll talk to them."

"Thank you." Mike said hanging up. He hoped and prayed Randy got through to them.

Randy sighed when he hung up with Mike. He knew Maryse and Eve might have issues with John and Mike leaving but this was out of control. He never made anyone stay in the business if they didn't want too. So, he would fix this. He picked up the phone and called them both. They made plans to meet. Once it was done, he got up and headed out to meet them. He would make them see that what they were doing wasnt healthy and had to stop.

He pulled up to the restaurant and walked in. He saw them waiting at his table in back. He walked up and sat down. "I need to talk to both of you about what you have been doing lately. John and Mike are done and your affiliation with them is too."

"We don't accept that." Eve said to him. "We want them back."

"Well, too bad. They are out of the business. You need to leave them alone and be happy with the new ones I gave you." He stood up. "If you continue to bother them, you will regret it. You both know what I can do. So, you need to leave them alone. Your husbands know about the men I provide for you. But if they knew you were harassing some that have quit, well I'm sure you both know what your husbands are capable of."

"Are you threatening us?"

"No. Just stating the facts. If you don't want to feel my wrath or that of your husbands, I suggest you back off and leave John and Mike and all aspects of their new found lives alone. Got it?" He looked at them. "Got it?"

Maryse and Eve looked at each other. "Alright." Eve replied.

"Good. I'm glad you see things my way." He said standing up. "Oh, if you try to go around me and harass John, Mike or anyone in their life. I will find out and all bets are off. Remember that." He walked out of the restaurant leaving them both there.

"So what do we do now?" Eve asked looking at Maryse.

"Well, we can go talk to the girls Mike and John are with." Maryse said thinking. "Or we can send them some lovely pictures of us with John and Mike. I'm sure they have no idea what John and Mike did before they met. So we let them know that Mike and John used to have sex for money. I'm sure that will end the relationships and they will come crawling back to us."

"What if they do know?"

"Then we will come up with something else."

"I don't know Maryse." Eve replied. "I really don't want to feel Johnny's wrath. I can't be poor. I worked too hard to land me a rich husband to be poor. And if Johnny finds out I'm harassing my former paid escort, he would be furious and might divorce me. If he leaves me, I get nothing. As much as I loved being with John and want him back in my bed. I don't want to risk the life I have."

"Now is not the time to be weak."

"Maryse."

"No, Eve. I'm not giving up. I want Mike back and I'm not letting some mousy little girl take him away from him. We just have to play this carefully and we will get everything we want. They won't know what hit them." Maryse and Eve both smiled.

They always got what they wanted and they wanted Mike and John back. Nothing was going to stand in the way of that. Especially not two girls who were obviously nothing. They were no match for them. And when the relationships were over, John and Mike would be back exactly where they should be.


	10. Chapter 10

Mike smiled as Greta opened the door to her apartment. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey." She smiled. "I was hoping you would be here."

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be." He said as he walked over and kissed her. "How was your day today? Mine was filled with drama."

"What do you mean drama?"

He sighed. "One of my ex-clients came on the job today. She wants me to come back and be her "friend" again. But I told her I wasn't interested. That I had a new life and relationship. I wasn't going back to that life."

"She's stalking you?"

"Yes, she is." He replied. "But I think it was taken care of today. I called Randy and he said he would get her to back off. So, it's taken care of."

"Are you sure?"

"I hope so. Randy said he would take care of it. So I'm hoping he did."

"Should I be worried?"

He looked at her. "I don't think you should be but maybe until we know something definite, you should be a little careful." He said getting his phone. "This is Maryse. So watch out for her."

"That's who I'm supposed to be afraid of?"

"I realize she doesn't look like much. But her husband is very rich and she has a lot of connections. Just don't underestimate her."

"Alright. I'll be careful."

"Good. Enough about that." He replied. "I don't want her to ruin our evening. So should we cook or go out for dinner?"

"I cooked for you actually." She smiled.

"Really? Then what did you make me?" He asked her.

"Rosemary chicken, mashed potatoes and broccoli and cheese."

"That sounds amazing." He smiled. "And I can't wait to eat that. I just might have to have you cook for me every night."

"It would be my pleasure." He smiled and kissed her.

John sighed as he walked into his apartment. Dwayne had put Eve on trespassing notice. John hoped it would do the trick. He noticed the smell coming from the kitchen and walked in.

"Did you break into my place?" He asked.

"No. I used my key." Milly said as she turned to face him. "I used my key and decided to make you dinner."

"I could get used to this."

She smiled and kissed him. "Good. Because I could cook for you all the time." She turned her attention back to the stove. "So, how was work?"

"It was interesting. Eve is still stalking me at the gym."

"Do I need to show her that you're mine now? Because I'm not afraid to kick her ass."

"You're hot when you're angry."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." He said kissing her. "But I think she's handled."

"Alright. But in case she isn't, I will kick her ass."

He smiled and turned down the stove. "How about we put dinner on hold? This whole angry thing is really hot." She smiled as he took her hand and they headed to the bedroom.

Mike and Greta sat on the couch cuddled up watching a movie after dinner. Mike hoped he didn't have to worry about Maryse anymore. He looked at Greta. "Are you really enjoying this movie?"

"Why did you have something else in mind?"

"I might if you're game." He smiled. He stood up and held out his hand. "How about we take this to the bedroom? Get our minds off everything and just be together."

"I can handle that." She smiled as they headed to the bedroom. They were soon locked away together.

The next day, Greta was at work when someone came to see her. "Can I help you?" Greta asked the blond who walked in the door of her office.

"I'm Maryse Del Rio and I would like to talk to you."

"Oh yeah, Mike warned me about you."

"Warned you about me?"

"Yeah, he said that you might show up and try to get me to end things with him. But I won't."

"You won't?" She said.

"No. I really like him and I'm not going end things with him."

"Do you really think he loves you? He is an escort. He was paid by women for sex. Do you think you compare to any of them? No. You are merely a passing fade. He will get tired of you and realize that being an escort is what makes him happy. Not you and some 9 to 5 job. He will come back to me."

"You're dreaming."

"Am I?" She smiled. "I think deep down you question everything with Mike."

"And I think deep down you're a spoiled little rich bleached blonde bitch whose sole purpose is to do nothing and spend your husband's money. Mike is done with you. He's done with that life and if you keep bothering us, you're going to end up hurt."

"Is that a threat?" Maryse asked her. "Because you're not in a position to hurt me. I, on the other hand, have my husband's whole connections to get what I want."

"You're not the only one with friends who have money. Stay away from me and Mike or you'll never know what hit you until it's too late. That's not a threat. That's a promise." She looked at the blond in front of her. "Now you can leave or I can have you thrown out. Your choice."

Maryse stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "I always get what I want and I want Mike." She said before walking out.

Greta picked up the phone once she left and dialed a number. "Hey, yeah it's Greta. I need your help with a problem."

"Do you want me to come there?"

"Please." She said into the phone.

"I'm on my way." She hung up and sighed. If anyone could fix this, her friend could.

Milly was in her office when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She said to them. She looked up at the girl walking in. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can leave John." Eve said walking in and sitting down across from her.

"And why would I do that?" Milly asked.

"Because I want him back. I need him back."

"I'm guessing you're the girl who has been stalking him at his job." Milly looked at the girl in front of her. She was definitely the rich, bored housewife type.

"I'm just trying to get him to come back to me. He was fine doing what he was doing before you."

"I think you're wrong. John wasn't happy and now he is. He's happy with me." Milly sighed. "Look I understand that you're bored with your husband and all that crap. But John is done with that life and he has no plans to repeat it. So you just need to move on. Find someone else to keep you happy."

"I'll pay you if that's what it takes."

Milly looked at her and laughed. "I don't need money. And I wouldn't take it anyway. Look, leave John alone and move on. He doesn't want you. Did the trespass notice on his job not tip you off to the fact that he doesn't want you?" She replied. "Look, this is your only warning from me. Stay away from me and John. If you continue to harass us, you will regret it. You have no idea the kind of connections I have. So move on."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, of course not." Milly said with a smile. "I was simply warning you of the issues if you continue to harass us. John has made his feelings clear on you so, I think it would be in your best interest to move on."

"I'll never move on. I always get what I want."

"Unless you want an ass whooping, I suggest you decide on something or should I say someone else." She looked at her. "You have no idea who you're up against. So move on. This is one time you won't get what you want. And if you're not careful, you will lose everything and then some. Now, I think this is over and heed my warning. You can leave now."

Eve got up from the chair. "This is far from over."

"I think it is. You continue with this and I can't be held responsible for what happens." She said as Eve walked out. She had a feeling Eve wasn't going to give up and that was something she wasn't going to have. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"I need to see you. I have something I might need taken care of."

"Alright. Text me the time."

"Agreed." She said hanging up. She never went to this person unless there was no other way. But she wouldn't let some rich, bitch housewife ruin anything. She shook her head. This woman had no idea what she'd just done.


	11. Chapter 11

Greta sat in the booth waiting on her Uncle Dave to get there. He'd practically raised her and she'd always been able to count on him for anything.

"Well what's so important?" She heard from behind her. She turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks for meeting me." She said hugging him.

"Well it sounded important. So, what's up?"

"My boyfriend and I are being stalked."

"Stalked by who?"

"My boyfriend's ex client." She said to him. "She wants him to come back as her escort but he doesn't want that life anymore. He's left it and I want her to leave us alone."

"This is about that guy Mike you told me about?"

"Yes. I really like him. And I want her to leave us alone. But I get the feeling she won't go away that easy."

"What's her name?"

"Maryse Del Rio."

"I know her husband. Don't worry. I'll take care of it. And you bring this Mike guy over for dinner sometime this week."

"I will." She said with a smile. She got up and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome you know that. I would do anything for you. And I want to meet this guy soon."

"How about tomorrow night?"

"730. Don't be late."

"We won't." She smiled. He got up and hugged her and headed out. She had no doubt that he would take care of this.

Milly sat in her office waiting on him to come. He was the person she knew could take care of Eve. One way or the other. She heard the door open and looked up. "Thanks for coming."

"Well you said it was important. So what's up?" Wade asked her. They had grown up together and he was always there for her.

"I have a problem and I was hoping you could fix it."

"Name it."

"Eve Laurinatis. She's one of John's former clients. She's stalking us. I need it to stop." She looked at him. "I want her to leave us alone. I don't care if you have to talk to her husband and make him stop her. Or talk to her yourself. Or whatever. I don't care what you have to do. I want her to stop stalking me and John."

"Alright. I will take care of it." He replied. "You must really love this guy because you never ask me to do anything like this."

She smiled. "I do love him. More than I ever thought I could. And I know he has former clients but she's the only one who doesn't seem to understand that he's not in that life anymore. That he doesn't want that life anymore. He has a good job with Dwayne. We are building a normal life. So it's time for her to move on."

"I'll take care of it."

She smiled. "Thank you. And I don't want details. I just want her to stop and I don't care how you have to do it."

"It will be taken care of. And I want to meet this guy. So how about dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah that would be great."

"I'll let Alicia know."

"Okay." Milly smiled. "See you both tomorrow." He nodded and hugged her and headed out. She trusted him to take care of Eve. She would soon be out of their lives forever and she and John could put everything with his past behind them.

Later that night, Greta pulled up at Mike's place for their date. She walked up to the door and knocked on the door. And waited for him to answer.

"Hey beautiful. Glad you came.." He said when he opened the door and kissed her hello.

"Me too." She said as she walked in. "Something smells good in here."

"Thanks. I'm making Italian Chicken with a vegetable medley and mashed potatoes. Plus a special treat for dessert."

"You dipped in chocolate covered in whipped cream?!" She asked smiling.

"Well that's not exactly what I was thinking but I definitely like that idea better but you should be covered in chocolate and whipped cream."

"We are so going to have to explore that one of these days." She said smiling. "And I wanted to talk to you about something. My Uncle Dave wants us to come to dinner tomorrow night."

"Your uncle?" He said to her.

"Yeah. He pretty much raised me. I told him we would come."

"You want me to meet your family?"

"Yes, I do." She smiled. "You're okay with that right? I know it's soon but I really want you to meet him."

"Does this mean you're serious about me?" He asked.

"Yes, it does."

"Then I would love to meet him." He said before kissing her. "Now let's enjoy this dinner and we can talk about that dinner." She nodded and helped him finish cooking.

John arrived at Milly's place and walked in. He walked into the kitchen. "This smells good."

"Thanks. I thought we would have homemade Chinese tonight." She smiled and kissed him.

"Sounds good to me. So how was your day?"

"It was busy. I met a friend for lunch and he wants you and me to have dinner with his wife tomorrow night."

"You're introducing me to your friends?"

"Yes I am." She smiled. "I don't really have much family and I've known Wade forever it seems. So I want you to meet him."

"That's a serious step."

"This is a serious relationship." She said looking at him. "I mean it is for me. It is for you too right? We are in a serious relationship aren't we?"

He leaned in and kissed her. "I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

"Good." She smiled. "Now, let's enjoy this homemade Chinese food and tomorrow night you will meet my friend, Wade and his wife."

"I can't wait." She smiled and they sat down to eat.

Dave walked into Alberto Del Rio's office and sat down across from the millionaire businessman. "I appreciate you taking the time to see me Alberto."

"Well you said it was important and you have always been a powerful ally to me. So what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to talk about your wife. Seems she's fixated on Mike Mizanin. He happens to be dating my niece."

"Mike Mizanin? Oh he was my wife's escort." Alberto replied.

"Yes but he's not anymore. He has left the business and is now dating my niece." He replied. "But your wife doesn't seem to understand that. She keeps bothering him and now my niece. Alberto, you are a valuable ally to me and I want us to continue doing business. But you know what I'm capable of when it comes to my family. I want your wife to stop harassing them or you will be looking for a new wife."

"I'll take care of it."

Dave stood up and shook Alberto's hand. "Make sure you do. And thank you. I expect this handle soon."

"It will be." He said to him. Dave nodded and walked out of the office. He hoped that Alberto kept his word and took care of the problem before he had to.

Wade sat across from John Lauranitits at the restaurant. "So, what exactly did you need?"

"I want you to control your wife." Wade said to him. "She's has been causing issues for a friend and it's not to be tolerated."

"What sort of issues?"

"For John Cena." Wade replied.

"Oh he was my wife's escort but that ended."

"Well your wife doesn't seem to think so. She's been harassing him and his girlfriend. Showing up at his place of work." Wade replied. "Showing up to my friend's office. John isn't in that life anymore. He's having a normal life with my friend. Your wife needs to realize that and leave them alone."

"I thought she was enjoying her new toy." Johnny replied. "I knew nothing about this."

"Well you do now. And John, I want it stopped. If she doesn't, I will be forced to intervene and you know exactly what that means." Wade replied to him. "I don't want it to come to that. But I will if it doesn't stop."

"I'll take care of it."

"See that you do." He said standing up. "I would hate to have to handle this. And you know exactly what that would entail." He walked out of the restaurant. He hoped Johnny took care of this. But he wouldn't hesitate to handle it if the need arises.


	12. Chapter 12

Mike adjusted his tie again as the car pulled up in front of her Uncle's house. "Relax, he will love you. He's not that bad." She laughed. "Granted, he is a pretty bad guy. But he's a great guy too."

"That makes me feel better." She laughed and took his hand. They walked up the walkway and knocked on the door.

Mike swallowed the lump in his throat when the large man opened the door. "Well, my Greta. Don't you look beautiful?" Dave said hugging her. He turned his attention to Mike. "And you must be Mike. Nice to meet you."

"You too sir."

"Well, dinner is waiting. So let's go to the dining room and get to know each other." He said to them. They walked into the dining room and sat down. "So sweetheart, how is work?" 

"It's work." She laughed. "I feel that I have so much to do and very little time."

"It can be like that sometimes." Dave replied. "So Mike, what is it you do?"

"I work at the zoo. I love animals." He replied.

"That sounds like an interesting job. So you know a lot about animals?"

"I do." He replied. "I love animals. Any animals. They are the most interesting creatures."

"Have you considered going to veterinary school?"

"I have thought about it but I can't afford. I'm just grateful I have a job that will pay my bills and get food. That's the most important thing to me right now." He looked at Greta. "Other than spending time with Greta."

"Well that's good to know." Dave replied.

Greta smiled. "Mike is really smart."

"Well, he would have to be. Since he had the good sense to grab you up." He replied. Greta smiled again. "Now let's enjoy the rest of dinner and then eat some dessert. I had them make your favorite."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Of course. I always tell them to make your favorite when you come." He smiled and he motioned for the housekeeper to bring the next course. "You know, Mike, if you want to go to veterinary school, I would be willing to give you a loan. And you could pay me back after you finish."

"I couldn't ask you to do that sir."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. It would be an investment in my niece's future happiness. She's like a daughter to me and she deserves the best. Besides, you seem like a decent, honest young man. Hardworking no doubt. I'd be willing to bet you'll go places."

"I don't know what to say, sir."

"You can say yes. I would love to do this. You can pay me back when you finish and are working."

"Alright. Yes, thank you very much. And I promise to pay back every penny."

"I don't doubt that." He smiled. "Now, enough about that. Let's enjoy this wonderful meal."

Mike smiled and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Please, call me Dave."

"Dave." Mike replied.

"Enough of this bonding. Let's eat." Greta laughed. They sat there eating and making small talk the rest of the evening.

John and Milly arrived at the restaurant to meet Wade and Alicia for dinner. "Wade is a great guy. You'll like him." Milly said as they sat down at the table. "He's been my best friend for years."

"He's going to be my toughest critic."

"He will like you." She smiled as she looked up to Wade and Alicia walking over. "And here they are." She smiled and stood up. She hugged Wade and then Alicia. "I'm glad you guys came. Wade, Alicia, this is John."

"It's nice to meet the man who has swept Milly off her feet."

John laughed and shook Wade's hand. "Well I'm not sure I swept her off her feet." He replied. "But I definitely like her."

"Good. That's good to hear." Wade replied. "She's a great girl and deserves someone good. And you seem to be."

"He is." Milly replied taking his hand. "He's the best guy." John smiled at her.

"Well, that's good." Wade replied. "Now, let's enjoy dinner." They all sat down and ordered. "So, John, what is it you do?"

"I'm a personal trainer at a gym."

"That sounds like a great job."

"I enjoy it. I'm just glad I managed to get the job."

"You look like a bright person. I'm sure you know your way around a gym. Anyone would be foolish not to hire you."

"Thanks for saying that." He replied. "Dwayne seems to be happy with my performance."

"Dwayne says he's one of the best trainers." Milly added.

"He's working at Dwayne's gym?"

"Yes, he is." She replied.

John looked at Wade. "Is there something I should know about working there?" He asked. He had noticed the tone Wade used.

"Dwayne and I used to date. A long time ago."

John looked at her. "How long ago?" He asked.

She looked at him and sighed. "It was over a year ago. He and I parted amicably. We're still friends. But we both knew we wouldn't work out."

"I believe you." John said.

"Good." She replied. "Now, can we get off this subject?" She asked them.

"Let's talk about the future."

"Then let's talk about it." She smiled. They spent the rest of the evening talking about different things and then John and Milly headed to her place.

She looked at John as they walked in. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my past with Dwayne."

"As long as it's in the past."

She walked over and kissed him. "I promise it's in the past. I'm with you and you are all I want."

"Good." He said. "Because you're all I want too."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Then how about you show me?" He smiled and they headed to the bedroom.

Greta smiled at Mike when they headed back to her place. "So, my Uncle really liked you." She said to him. "He doesn't offer to pay for school for just anyone."

"You really think he likes me?"

"I know he does." She smiled. "And I'm glad."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because you both are important to me. And I want you to get along." She smiled.

"I'm important to you?"

"Well yeah I love you."

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you too."

"Good. Then let's go to bed."

He looked at her. "Forceful. I like it." He said taking her hand and they headed to the bedroom.

The next day, John and Mike both headed to work. Both hoped Eve or Maryse didn't bother them.

"Hey, John, how it going?" Dwayne said when he saw John walk in.

"Great. Thanks."

"You have two training sessions this morning. And I received a copy of the restraining order against that Eve woman."

"Good. Maybe she'll stay away from me now."

"I hope so." Dwayne replied. "Everything else okay? I know we don't know each other that well but I like to think of us as a family here."

"Milly told me you guys used to date."

"Oh. It was one date and we never even kissed. You have nothing to worry about. We're friends. I'm actually engaged to her assistant. And she adores you."

"She does huh?"

"Oh yeah. You should have heard her selling you to me. She knew I was looking for a trainer. And she told me all about. I never heard someone talk about someone like she did about you. She really loves you."

John smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." Dwayne replied. "Now, let's get to work." John nodded and they headed to their appointments. He was glad that now everything was out in the open.


	13. Chapter 13

Alberto Del Rio sat at his desk and looked up when his wife walked by heading out to her car. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going out." Maryse said to him.

"No, you aren't." He said getting up from his desk. He walked over to her. "I know you have been going to see Mizanin. He is no longer your lover. And you will stop harassing him and his girlfriend." He grabbed her arm. "I'm serious Maryse. If you don't stop, I will cut you off. You will have no money to spend on anything. No nice BMW to drive. No anything." He pulled her to him. "You know what I'm capable of. Do as you're told."

"Big man throwing your money around."

He slapped her across the face and then pulled her up to him and squeezed her arm as he held it. "I'm serious Maryse. I'm not joking here. If you don't stay away from Mizanin and his girlfriend, I will make you disappear."

"Don't threaten me."

"That's not a threat. It's a promise." He said looking at her. "Don't forget where I found you. If it wasn't for me, you would still be in Canada whoring yourself out. I can put you back there in a heartbeat." She stopped fighting and sighed. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Good girl. I knew you would see it my way. Now, you can go shopping. I will have Brodus go with you." She nodded. He looked at Brodus. "Keep her away from Mizanin."

"Of course." Brodus said as he walked out with Maryse and walked her out to the car that was waiting. She knew she couldn't go see Mike with Brodus there. He would tell Alberto everything. She knew how dangerous her husband could be and he had picked her up from Canada where she had been working in a brothel. That was how she met him. He'd promised her a better life. And as far as the money went, he'd delivered.

She sighed as they headed out. She would have to stay away from Mike and his girlfriend at least for now.

Eve looked at herself in the mirror making sure she looked perfect. She would get John back and away from that girl.

"Going somewhere?" She heard from the door and turned to see her husband standing there.

"Just out."

"Not near John Cena I hope."

"What if I am." She said to him.

"I want you to stay away from him and that girl." He said as he walked in. "You don't know the type of friends she has. You need to stay away.'

"I don't care. I want him back. You said I could sleep with whoever I wanted and I want him."

He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. "Don't be stupid. Her friends could make you disappear without a trace. I don't mind you fucking anyone you want but you stay away from Cena and his girlfriend."

"No. I want him back and I'm not stopping until I get him. He will break up with her and come back to being mine."

He looked at her. "You're stupid if you think that will happen. He won't leave her and if you continue to make trouble, her friends will kill you. And I won't be able to stop it. Stay away from him, Eve."

"Go to hell." She said. He slapped her across the face and she out her hand to her cheek and looked at him.

"I'm telling you for the last time, stay away from Cena and his girlfriend."

"And if I don't?" She asked him.

He grabbed her arm without saying a word and pulled her upstairs. He came to the guest bedroom that wasn't finished yet and pushed her in. He locked the door from the outside and she had no way of getting out. "You will stay in that room until you do as you're told." He said before walking away.

"You can't keep me in here forever."

He turned back to the door and walked over to it. "I can keep you in there for as long as I want. You would be surprised at how much no one would miss you."

She sighed and slid down the wall sitting on the floor. She couldn't' believe that John had locked her in here. But she knew he wouldn't let her out. She'd somehow have to convince him that she would stay away from John and that girl he was with. But she had no intention of doing so. She wanted John Cena and she would have him.

John Lauranitits walked downstairs after locking Eve in. He would keep her locked in the room alone for a few days and then get the doctor to come and give her some medication that would disorientate her and sedate her. Once that happened, he'd have her committed. Wade Barrett was a dangerous man and John had no doubt that Wade would kill them both if Eve didn't stay away from John Cena and his girlfriend.

John smiled as he sat at the table at lunch. He had no sighting of Eve all day and that was really good. Dwayne came and sat down next to him. 

"How's your day John?" He asked. "Good I hope since I've seen no sign of Mrs. Lauranitits. But there's something else going on. What is it?"

"I'm not sure about talking about it."

"Does it have to do with Milly?" Dwayne asked him. John smiled at the mention of her name. "I knew it. Please do tell." 

"I'm not sure I should say." He said to him.

"John, I'm your friend. And I want you and Milly to be happy. So, tell me."

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Dwayne smiled. "That's great man. I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks." John said.

"Do you have the ring?"

"I do. It belonged to my mother and I hope she likes it." He said taking out the ring box. He opened it and showed Dwayne.

"That's beautiful." He said when he saw the 1.5 carat cushion cut diamond on a diamond encrusted band.

"I just hope she says yes." 

Dwayne smiled. "Oh I think she will. No, I know she will. She loves you and she wants to be your wife. Once you ask, she will definitely say yes."

"And you're okay with us getting married?"

"Of course." He said looking at him. "Why wouldn't I be okay with that?"

"Because you and Milly..."

"Are just friends who went on one date like 3 years ago." Dwayne replied. "John, Milly and I are just good friends. She loves you and she wants to marry you. And I want her and you to be happy."

John smiled at him. "Thanks man."

"Anytime." He smiled. "Now let's head back to work and I might let you off early so you can plan this proposal." John smiled and nodded.

Milly left the office and headed home. She had a special evening planned for John. She wanted them to go away for the weekend. Just to spend some time alone. She smiled when she thought of him. She still couldn't believe that it had happened so fast with him.

She walked into the apartment and started dinner. She wanted it all perfect. She had the tickets and everything planned for them to go away. She just hoped John wanted too.

Mike smiled as he finished feeding the baby tiger. He'd told Justin that he'd been accepted to vet school and Justin had given him a promotion. "There you go little guy." He said to him. He looked and smiled when he saw Greta through the window. He waved and motioned for her to meet at the door. He opened it and kissed her. "Hey baby."

"Hey." She smiled.

"What's going on?"

"I was hoping you were free for dinner tonight."

"Of course. We actually have some good news to celebrate. I got a promotion." 

"Really?" She said with a smile. "That's amazing." She said hugging him and kissing him. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." He smiled. "So, celebration tonight?"

"Definitely." She replied. "Did you want me to cook or we could go out?"

"I think it'll be better if we stay in and cook. That way when we get carried away, we won't get into any trouble." 

She smiled and kissed him. "So, we might get carried away?"

"Oh we will." He said. "Now, I have to finish up here. I'll meet you at your place and we can celebrate."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I'll see you tonight." He nodded as she headed out. He couldn't wait to celebrate the promotion.


	14. Chapter 14

John walked into Milly's place later that night with the ring in his hand. He could smell the food from the kitchen and he headed in. "Hey, beautiful." He said when he did.

"Hey, yourself handsome." She smiled and kissed him. "Dinner is almost ready. You can go wash up if you want."

"Sure." He said heading to the bathroom. When he was done, he walked back into the dining room and saw dinner was on the table. "This looks really good."

"Thanks." Milly smiled. "Well, let's eat." He smiled and nodded and sat down at the table.

"This is really good." He said as he took a bite.

"Thank you. I hoped you would like it." She smiled.

"I love it and I love you."

"I love you too." She said before kissing him.

"And speaking of that, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright." She said looking at him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was actually hoping you would marry me." He said taking out the ring. "I just don't want to wait to ask you. So, will you marry me?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes of course I will." He smiled and kissed her as he slid the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful." She said to him. "And I can't wait to be your wife."

John smiled at her. "I can't wait for you to be my wife."

She looked at him. "Then let's not wait. We can go tomorrow get a marriage license and get married."

"We need witnesses." John said.

"How about Mike and his girlfriend?"

He smiled. "Sounds good."

"Good. Then we will apply for the marriage license and see if there is a waiting period. Then we will get married and spend our lives together." John smiled and leaned and kissed her.

"So, we will get married as soon as we can?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Now, we should definitely celebrate that we are getting married."

"What about dinner?"

"It'll keep." She smiled and took his hand. She led him to the bedroom where they stayed locked away.

Mike walked into Greta's later on that night and smiled when he saw that she had dinner waiting. "This looks amazing." He said as he did.

"Well I wanted the celebration of your promotion to be special."

He smiled and kissed her. "Any day with you is special." He kissed her again. "So dinner is all done?" She smiled and nodded. "Good then we can reheat it." She smiled as he took her hand and they headed to the bedroom.

"So we're engaged." Milly said as they laid there.

"Yeah we are." John said before kissing her. "I know it seems fast but I feel it's right."

She smiled and kissed him back. "I know it's right. You and I are meant to be. So, now that we are engaged, what to do?"

"I think we should plan a wedding but I don't really want a big wedding. I hope that's okay."

She smiled. "It's fine with me. And I thought we decided we would have a simple wedding. I don't really want a big one either."

"City hall?"

"City hall." She smiled. "Let's just grab some witnesses and dress nicely and get our wedding bands and get married. Soon."

"How about next week? I know we said tomorrow but I think next week is better."

She smiled and kissed him. "Perfect. I can't wait." He kissed her back and they were soon making love again.

Greta looked at Mike. "Oh my God. That was amazing."

"I'll say." Mike said with a smile. "I think it gets better each time."

She smiled and nodded and kissed him. "Dinner is still on the table if you're hungry."

"I'm starving." He smiled. "So, let's go eat. Then we can come back and have some alone time." She smiled and nodded and they got up and headed to the table. She warmed up the dinner and they sat at the table eating. "This is pretty good."

She smiled. "It probably tasted better the first time it was done but it is pretty good."

"It's delicious." He said smiling. "I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me."

"I would do anything for you." She replied. "And I enjoy cooking."

He smiled. "I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm so glad I did it."

She smiled and kissed him. "We're lucky to have found each other."

"I think you're right." He said as his phone rang. "Excuse me." He said picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, I was wondering what you and Greta were doing next week."

"I don't know. Why? What's up?" Mike asked John.

"Well, Milly and I are getting married and I want you there as a witness."

"That's awesome news. Of course we'll do it. Just tell us when."

"We were thinking next week. It's going to be simple. Just a ceremony at city hall."

"And dinner afterwards to celebrate on us." Mike said.

"Sounds good. I will call you with the day and time."

"Alright. Later." Mike said hanging up. He looked at Greta. "That was my friend John. He and Milly are getting married next week and they would like us to be the witnesses."

Greta smiled. "I'm so happy for them."

"Me to." He smiled back. "So, you're okay with being their witnesses?"

"Of course I am."

"Good." He looked at her. "Do you ever think about that? Marriage I mean."

"I've recently considered it."

"Really?" He asked looking at her. "And what do you see when you think about it?"

"Well, you, me the house, the kids and everything."

He smiled and pulled her to him. "You know, I have the same idea too."

"Really? You think about marrying me?"

"Yes, I do." He replied. "I think about the life we would have." He kissed her. "The life we will have some day."

She smiled back and kissed him this time. "That is definitely something I can see too."

"Did we just get engaged?"

She laughed. "I'm not sure. Did anyone ask any question?"

"Will you marry me?"

She looked at him. "Seriously?"

"Yes, will you marry me?" He asked again. "I want to marry you."

"Of course I will." He smiled and kissed her.

"So how about we pick out your ring together? Something you like."

"I would love that."

"Good." He smiled. "Then let's go do that."

She smiled at him and took his hand leading him back toward the bedroom. "It can wait."

"Mike and Greta are going to be our witnesses." John said as he and Milly sat in the living room.

"Great. Now we have everything in order. We can get married."

John smiled. "And I can't wait."

"Me too." She replied. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"Even after how we met?"

"Yes." She replied. "I know we didn't meet in a normal way but it doesn't matter. We met and fell in love and that's all that matters to me." He smiled and kissed her. They would be married soon and he couldn't wait.


	15. Chapter 15

The next week, Milly and John met Mike and Greta at the courthouse. "Well, are you guys ready to be married?" Mike asked them.

"I'm ready." John smiled. "I can't wait."

"I'm more than ready." Milly smiled back at him. "So, let's get to it." They all headed inside and got the license that they needed. Once they had they headed over to the room where the judge married people.

"We are here to join in marriage John and Milly." The judge said to them as he started the ceremony. "John, do you take Milly to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward? To be faithful to her and cherish her?"

"I do." He replied as he put the ring on her finger.

"Milly, do you take John to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward? To be faithful to him and cherish him?"

"I do." She replied as she put the ring on his finger.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." John smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

They turned to Mike and Greta. "Are you both ready to go get something good to eat?" John asked them. "We thought just a simple dinner would be a great reception."

"Anywhere you guys wanna go. It's on us."

"Well, we were thinking the Italian restaurant near our place." John replied.

"Sounds great and I know the owner so we can get a room in the back and we won't be disturbed." Greta said.

"Sounds good." Milly replied. "Let's go."

They got in their cars and headed toward the restaurant. Once there, they were shown to a private room. Everyone ordered and the owner gave them champagne to celebrate the wedding.

"I'd like to propose a toast...to new beginnings and finding where you were always meant to be."

"Here, here." Everyone said.

"And Greta and I have an announcement." Everyone looked at them.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." John said to him.

"We're getting married."

"Oh my gosh, that's great." Milly replied hugging them both. "I'm so happy for you."

Greta smiled. "And Mike has decided to go back to school."

"That's awesome." John said to him. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks man. It seems things are coming together for both of us."

"Yes, they are." John replied. "We have come a long way since first meeting the girls."

"Have you guys made any plans?"

"Well, I have pretty good job now and I have her. So, that's really all I need." John replied. "I just don't want anything to ruin this. I think I finally got Eve to leave me alone. Now I just hope Milly and I can have a happy life together. Hopefully with children."

Greta smiled. "I'm sure that'll come with time."

"I agree with Greta on that." Milly smiled. She leaned in and kissed John. "Children will come when the time is right."

He smiled. "I can't wait."

"Well at least wait until the wedding night." Mike laughed.

"Then we're going to go get that started." John said taking her hand. "We will see you guys later." He said as they headed out.

Greta smiled at Mike. "What shall we do with the rest of our evening?"

He smiled back. "I'm sure we can think of something. So let's head out too." He said standing up. He paid the bill and they headed out. He was glad things were finally falling into place.

John smiled at Milly as they walked into the hotel room she had reserved. "This is amazing."

"Thank you." She smiled. "I wanted this night to be very romantic."

"Anytime I spend with you is romantic." She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Hold that thought. I have more for a surprise." She smiled and pulled away. She headed into the bathroom to change into the lacy white baby doll nightie she had gotten for their wedding night.

He looked at her and smiled. "Oh my God, you're beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you." She said as she walked over to him. She pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back and they moved over to the bed.

Mike and Greta laid in bed later that night. "It was a nice ceremony for Milly and John." Greta said to him. "They both look very happy."

"They did didn't they?"

She smiled. "Yes." She leaned in and kissed him. "And we will be that happy too." He smiled and kissed her. He was so happy with how life was turning out and he couldn't wait for the rest.

The next day, John walked into the gym and Dwayne looked at him funny. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?"

"We didn't really plan one. We spent last night being together. And I don't really want to miss work."

Dwayne smiled and pulled out two tickets to Hawaii and the key to a house. "Here." He said handing them to him.

'What's this?" John asked.

"It's your honeymoon." Dwayne replied. "I wanted to do something nice for you. You have proven to be a great trainer and employee. So, take the rest of the week off and go to Hawaii and enjoy my beach house."

"Dwayne...I couldn't."

"Yes, you can." Dwayne smiled. "Go take this week off with pay and enjoy your honeymoon with Milly. Everything is all paid for."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say thank you and that you and Milly will enjoy it." Dwayne laughed.

"Thank you and we will enjoy it." John replied. He left and headed out to tell Milly the news. He couldn't believe Dwayne was doing this for them. He pulled into the parking lot of her job and headed in.

"John, what are you doing here?" She asked him when he walked into her office.

"I'm here to take you on our honeymoon courtesy of Dwayne."

"Honeymoon?" She asked him.

"Yes." He smiled. "Dwayne gave us two tickets to Hawaii and the use of his beach house for a week."

"Really?" She smiled. "A whole week in Hawaii? That sounds good to me. When do we leave?"

"Now." He said smiling.

"Well let me go make arrangements and I will be back in a few." She smiled and kissed him and headed out to speak with the partners in the firm. She explained everything to them and they gave her two weeks off with pay. "I got two weeks off with pay. Let's go."

"Alright." He smiled and took her hand after she got her things together and they headed out. He couldn't wait to be alone with her away from everything.

Greta and Mike sat in Dave's the next night at dinner. They were going to tell him that they'd gotten engaged.

"Well, I'm glad you guys could come for dinner." Dave said as he sat down. "So what's this big news?"

Greta smiled at Mike. "We're getting married."

"Well, congratulations." Dave said with a smile. "I'm very happy for you both." He said hugging her. "So, when is the big day?"

"We haven't made any plans yet."

"Well, whatever you want, you will get." He smiled. "So, plan away and send me the bill."

Greta looked at him. "Oh, Uncle Dave, I couldn't ask you..."

"You're not asking me, I'm offering. If that's alright with you both." Both of them looked at him. "I want to do this for you both. A wedding is a once in a lifetime thing, hopefully, so I would love to do this."

"Thank you sir. We appreciate it."

"Great. Then plan the wedding and send me the bill or let me know when payment is due and I will come and write the check or bring the credit card." Greta hugged him.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you sweetie. Now go plan that dream wedding." She smiled and nodded. He looked at Mike. "How is school?"

"It's going good. I'm learning a lot."

"That's great." He smiled. "I'm glad. Have you thought about a date for the wedding?"

"Not really but I don't want to wait too long." Greta replied.

"How about September?"

Greta looked at him. "That's perfect. September it is."

"And your honeymoon will be on me too."

"Oh that's too much." Mike said to him. "We can't let you do that."

"Consider that my gift." He looked at them both. "I want to do this for you guys. Greta means a lot to me and I want to do this for her and you."

"Thank you sir. We appreciate it."

"Great. Then plan that as well."

They nodded and they continued to enjoy the dinner. Mike was still surprised that Dave wanted to pay for the wedding and honeymoon. But he couldn't deny that it was nice to not have to pay for either. He could enjoy both and save his money for a house. A place where they would someday raise a family.


	16. Chapter 16

Milly looked over at John as they sat on the deck of Dwayne's house. "This view is amazing and this house is amazing." She said to him. She smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him. "I'm so happy we came here."

"Me too." He said smiling.

"So, how about dinner on the patio tonight? I will make something really good. Then we can maybe take a walk on the beach?"

"Sounds like the perfect way to spend the night."

She smiled and kissed him. "That is just part of the evening." She replied. "I have more planned. But first, dinner." She said as she got up and walked to the kitchen. He smiled to himself as he looked out over the ocean. He was really enjoying the time away and the time with her.

Mike and Greta sat in the office of the wedding planner. She was giving them a lot of ideas for their wedding. "It all depends on your budget." The wedding planner said. She looked at them. "Do you have a budget?"

"We do. Around 25,000"

"Well, that gives us a lot of options." She replied. "Have you any idea where you want the ceremony and reception to take place?"

"September and we haven't looked at venues yet."

"September." She said looking at her book. "Alright. Here are a list of some venues that are open in September." She handed them to Greta. She nodded and looked over at the list. "Any place catch your eye?"

"The Hyatt grand ballroom."

"Great." The wedding planner said writing it down. "We have the The Hyatt Grand Ballroom in September. Now we will have to decide on the food and flowers."

She nodded and looked over at Mike. He had been mainly quiet during the planning. "I was thinking lilies as the flower. And I want Mike and I to pick out the food together."

"I can arrange a tasting for you next week."

"That would be great. Thank you." She replied. She and Mike got up to leave.

Greta looked at him as they drove home. "Are you okay with everything? You were very quiet."

"Just trying to figure out what I can contribute to this whole thing."

She took his hand. "You contribute a lot. This wedding is ours and I want you to be involved in the planning." She smiled at him. "And you can make me deliriously happy once we are married."

He smiled and kissed her. "And I will make sure I do that forever."

She smiled. "Let's go home." He nodded and they headed toward the house. He couldn't wait to get alone.

Milly smiled as she and John sat at the table eating dinner. "So, Mike and Greta are planning their wedding. It seems like it will be a great event."

"Of course because you're my date."

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "You say the sweetest things."

"It's true."

"Oh shut up." She laughed. "So, are you going to throw Mike a bachelor party?"

"We might have a few beers."

"A few beers in a strip club maybe?" She looked at him. "It's fine if you want to do that for his party."

"He doesn't want that."

"Well, then he is a smart man." She smiled.

"Yeah. He is."

"I can't wait for the wedding. It's great that they are happy together."

"And so are we."

She smiled and kissed him. "Yes, we are. She asked me to go wedding shopping with her."

"That's great." He replied. "You have great taste so I know you will pick out a great dress." She smiled at him and then kissed him.

A few days later, Greta and Milly headed to a nearby bridal shop. She and John had gotten back from their honeymoon the day before. "What kind of dress are you looking for?"

"I don't really know." Greta replied as they looked around.

"Well, there are so many styles. I see you in something simple but elegant but that doesn't mean you do."

"I'll know it when i see it."

Milly smiled. "Yes, you will." She replied and they continued to look around the bridal shop.

All of the sudden, Greta saw her dress across the store. "Oh my gosh, this is the dress." She said as she took it off the rack. "It's perfect."

"Go try it on." Greta nodded and headed to the dressing room. Once she had the dress on, she came out of it. "Oh my, that dress is perfect." Milly replied. "We need to try on the accessories with it."

Greta nodded and Milly went to get one of the sales clerks to help them with the accessories. A few minutes later, they had her all dressed in the dress and accessories.

"It's perfect." Milly said to her. "I mean it perfect."

Greta looked at the mirror with tears in her eyes. "I think you're right. It's perfect."

"Mike isn't going to know what hit him."

Greta smiled. "I can't wait."

"Just a few more weeks."

"I know." She smiled. "I just can't wait to be his wife. To start my life with him."

"You will have a wonderful life."

They paid for the dress and headed out. "Thank you for letting me keep this at your place."

"Oh it's no problem at all. We're friends." Milly smiled.

Greta smiled. "I'm glad you said that. Because I need you to be your maid of honor."

"I would be happy to be your matron of honor." Milly smiled.

Greta smiled. "Good."

Milly nodded. "Now, let's go have some lunch and then we can shop some more." Greta nodded and they headed out.

John looked at Mike as they were working out. "So, you and Greta have things planned for the wedding?"

Mike smiled and nodded. "We have. I'm just ready to be married to her." Mike smiled. "I can't wait until she's my wife."

"I felt the same way about Milly." John replied.

Mike nodded. "I have a woman who loves me, school is going great, I have a good job."

"Yeah, life is pretty good." John smiled. "For both of us."

"So about this bachelor party..."

"I promise something simple."

Mike nodded. "Good."

"I was thinking maybe just a couple of guys. Playing poker. Having some drinks."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good." John replied. Mike nodded and they finished their work out. The girls were back at John and Milly's house by the pool when the guys came home. "You ladies look relaxed."

"That's because we had a great day." Milly said as she kissed him hello.

"We did some shopping and then just had a nice relaxing day."

"Got some wedding plans done." Milly added.

"Good." John said smiling.

"Did you guys have a nice day?"

"We did. But we missed you."

"Aww." Milly smiled.

Greta smiled at Mike. "This wedding is really coming together."

"Good. I can't wait to marry you."

"Good to know because once you do, we are together forever." She smiled and kissed him.

"Why don't I cook us some dinner and we can just hang out by the pool?"

"Sounds good." He nodded and headed in. He couldn't wait for their wedding day. He just hoped he could be a good husband.


	17. Chapter 17

The next few months passed quickly. And it was soon time for the wedding. Mike stood in the room with John getting ready. "I can't believe it's here already."

John smiled. "You guys will be happy together."

"I hope so."

"You will. Now let's get you married." Mike nodded and they headed toward the aisle.

The music started and Greta came down the aisle on Dave's arm. Mike smiled when he saw her. She looked so beautiful.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The officiant said. "Mike and Greta, do you both come here to be married?"

"We do." They replied together.

"Mike, you can say your vows first."

"Greta, I promise to love you more each day and show you that our life together means the world to me." He took the ring from the officiant. "And I promise to always put you first. And I give you this ring to show my commitment." He slid the ring on her hand and smiled.

"Greta, you may go next."

"Mike, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you more than words can say and I promise to show you everyday." She took the ring and slid it on his hand. "I give you this ring to show my commitment to you."

"Then by the power vested in me by the state, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Mike smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Mike Mizanin."

Everyone clapped as they walked back down the aisle. They stayed out of sight while the guests made their way to the reception and then headed to take pictures. Then they walked into the reception. They were introduced and walked to the floor for their first dance.

"They look very happy." Milly said to John as they watched from the table.

"Yeah, they do." He turned to her. "Mike and I both have happy lives now."

She smiled and kissed him. "Yes, you do."

"Let's go home." She nodded and took his hand and they headed out.

Mike kissed Greta again. "I can't believe we're married." He said to her. "I love you so much."

She smiled. "Good. Because I love you too."

He looked around the room. "How long do we have to be here before we can start our wedding night?"

"We can leave soon."

He smiled and kissed her. "Good. Because all I want is to get you alone."

Greta laughed. "Soon baby. Soon." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Good." Soon, they headed out. They were spending their wedding night in the honeymoon suite and then leaving for their honeymoon the next morning.

Mike smiled and pulled her to him. "Alone at last." He leaned and kissed her.

She laughed. "Let me get into something more comfortable." She grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom to change. Once she had, she walked out. He smiled and looked at her.

"You look beautiful." He said as he walked over to her. He kissed her and moved them over to the bed. He wasted no time in getting her undressed. He pulled away and got undressed too. He joined her back on the bed and kissed her passionately. They spent the night being together as husband and wife.

A week later, they came home from their honeymoon. Mike kissed her and carries her over the threshold. She laughed. "You didn't have to carry me over the threshold."

He smiled. "I wanted to." He kissed her. "I'll carry you over it everyday if you like."

She laughed. "I'll get pretty heavy when I'm farther along in the pregnancy."

"It doesn't matter." He smiled. "I will still carry you every day."

"When are we going to tell people."

He looked at her. "Whenever you want to tell people. I'm leaving that decision up to you."

She smiled."Maybe in a few weeks."

"Alright sounds good." He replied. "But for now, let's enjoy this time alone because once our little one comes, we won't have that much time alone." She giggled and nodded. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. He picked her back up and carried her to the bedroom where they spent the rest of the night. The perfect start to their married life.

A few days later, Greta and Milly met for lunch and shopping. "So, how was the honeymoon?" Milly asked as they shopped.

"Good once I got past the morning sickness."

Milly laughed. "I'm sure that's not fun." She replied. "But at least it didn't last the whole honeymoon."

"You're the only one who knows."

Milly nodded. "Well, I feel very special." She replied. "So, have you guys thought about a boy or girl?"

"As long as its healthy."

"Sounds like a good way to be." Milly replied. "You and Mike are going to make amazing parents." Greta smiled. "Now, let's go see what great baby stuff we can find for you."

Greta nodded. "Uncle Dave is so excited."

"You told him already? I thought no one knew?"

"He took me to the doctor."

"Well, then I bet he is excited." Milly smiled. "It's an exciting time." Greta nodded and they continued shopping.

Mike looked at Dave. "So, you wanted to see me?" He said to him.

"I wanted to catch up. See how school was."

"School is going good. I'm learning a lot and adjusting to married life as well." He laughed.

"Good."

"I'm doing my best to be the best husband she deserves."

Dave smiled. "And you're doing a great job. And I have a gift for you."

"You don't have to do that." Mike replied. "I mean you have done so much for us."

"You're a part of my family now." He looked at him and opened the desk drawer. "Mike, you are part of my family now and I help my family and I give them gifts." He pulled out two sets of keys.

"Keys?" Mike asked.

"To your new house and car. And my decorator had agreed to be at your disposal."

"This is very generous of you but you have done so much." Mike replied. "We can't take this. It's too much."

"Nonsense. Like I said, you're family. And I take care of family."

Mike took the keys. "Alright. I know it will make Greta happy."

"Good. The house is great. And I know you both will love it. And I hear you're doing fantastic in school."

"I'm trying my best." He replied. "But things are good."

"I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks." Mike replied. "That's nice to hear."

Dave smiled. "I know you haven't heard it much."

"No, I haven't." He replied.

"Well, you will definitely hear it more." Mike smiled and nodded. "You should surprise your wife and take her to see the house."

Mike nodded. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome and please come to me if you or Greta ever need anything."

Mike headed out. He couldn't believe that Dave got them a house and new car. He pulled up at Greta's office.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked when he walked in.

"I came to see if you could leave and see our new house."

"Our what?"

"Our new house." He said and took out the keys. "Dave bought us a new house and car."

She smiled. "He didn't have to do that."

He nodded. "That's what I told him but he said he wanted too. So, I figured we could go and see it."

She smiled. "He officially thinks of you as part of the family."

He laughed. "I hope that's a good thing."

She smiled. "It is."

He looked at her. "So, should we go see the house." She nodded and they headed out. They pulled into the driveway and got out of the car.

"This house is amazing."

"Yeah it is."

She looked at him. "It was my grandparents house."

He looked at her. "Really? Your grandparents lived here?"

She nodded. "It was their first house."

He looked at her. "And now it's ours." He smiled. They walked in and saw that it had been decorated.

"It looks amazing." She said as they looked around.

"It's gorgeous."

She smiled. "And now it's ours and we can build our life there."

He kissed her. "Let's start that now." He picked her up and carried over to the sofa. She smiled when he leaned in and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and they were soon lost in each other.


	18. Chapter 18

John looked at Milly. "So, Mike and Greta are having a baby and moving into a new place."

"Yeah. Life is pretty good for everyone."

John smiled. "Yeah it is."

She looked at him. "So, what's next for us?"

"Babies."

"Really?" She smiled. "You want kids?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, good because I want a few." She smiled.

He smiled back and kissed her. "How about we start trying?" She nodded as she took his hand and they headed upstairs.

Time passed and they all settled in to their lives. They were only a few weeks from Greta giving birth to her and Mike's child. Milly and Greta had gotten closer over the last few months and were soon best friends sharing all the details about their lives with each other.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fat but ready to give birth." Greta smiled.

Milly laughed. "You will before you know it."

"They feel like they're playing soccer in there."

"They are playing with each other. That's what twins do."

"Mike plays with them too."

Milly laughed. "I don't doubt that."

"But I can't wait for them to be here."

"I bet not." Milly smiled.

"We have names."

Milly smiled. "And they are?"

"Caleb Michael and David Anthony."

"I think those are perfect." She replied.

Greta smiled. "Thanks." She looked at her. "So, what about you and John? Any kids?"

"We hoped to have some eventually. We aren't in a rush. But we are trying."

Greta smiled. "It will happen when it's meant to."

"I agree." Milly replied. Greta tried to get off the couch. "Let me help you." Milly smiled. She helped Greta get up.

"Thanks." Greta smiled.

"Anytime." Milly replied.

"I want these babies to be here."

Milly laughed. "I think they come when they are ready." She replied. "I mean I don't know from experience but from what I've read, babies come when they are ready."

Greta laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

"They're going to be so spoiled."

"I think so." Greta replied in agreement. "Uncle Dave has been going crazy."

Milly laughed. "I don't doubt that. He's excited."

"Everyone is."

Milly nodded. "And they should be. It's an exciting time." Greta winced. "Are you okay?" Milly asked.

"No."

"Are you in labor?" Greta nodded. "Okay just breath and I will call 911." She called 911, John, Mike and Dave. "Okay, everyone is going to meet us at the hospital and the paramedics are on the way." Greta nodded.

The paramedics came and rushed her to the hospital. Mike, John and Dave arrived at the same time. Mike was shown to the delivery room while Milly joined John and Dave in the waiting room.

Greta smiled at him. "Are you ready to be a daddy?" He smiled and nodded. "Good. Because the doctor said it shouldn't be long." He kissed her. He took her hand as the doctor came into the room.

"Let's check your progress." He did a quick exam. "Alright, you are about seven centimeters. So it won't be long now." She nodded and smiled. "We will give you some medication for the pain."

"Thank you." The doctor nodded and walked out. She smiled at Mike. "We will be parents soon."

"I can't wait." He smiled. "They'll be beautiful."

"You think so?"

"Yes, because they will look like their mother." He smiled.

She smiled. "Are you trying to sweet talk me while I'm in labor?"

He smiled and kissed her. "Always. Is it working?"

"Always." She smiled. He kissed her.

The doctor came in a few minutes later. "Alright. Let's check our progress. And we're ready to push." The doctor said to her. "Are you ready to be parents?" She breathed and nodded. "Alright, give me a big push." She nodded and started to push. A few minutes later, she heard cries within the room. "And your son is here. Now let's deliver your another son." The doctor said as he handed the baby to the nurse. "Alright, give me another push and meet your son." Greta nodded and pushed. "And here he is." He said as the cries filled the room. Greta smiled. He put the baby on her chest after she was cleaned up.

Mike smiled at her. "They are both beautiful." He said to her.

She smiled at him. "Yes, they are." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Thank you." He smiled. "Thank you for giving me this wonderful gift." She smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed her again. "I can never thank you enough for this."

"You helped."

"Yeah but you did all the heavy lifting." He smiled and kissed her. She laughed. "But either way, we made this little one together." He said before kissing her again. She smiled. She couldn't believe how happy she was. She had a great husband and two beautiful babies. Life was good.

John smiled as Mike sent him a picture of the babies. "The babies are doing good." He said to Milly.

"Good. I can't wait until we can see them."

"I can't wait till we have our own."

She smiled and looked at him. "We will. When the time is right." He smiled and kissed her. They headed to the bedroom where they stayed the rest of the night.

Mike looked at the babies as Greta slept. They were perfect. He had the perfect family and there was nothing he wanted more.


End file.
